


Piercing

by vvavavoom



Series: ATLA Stories [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Nose Piercings, Piercings, Sleepovers, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvavavoom/pseuds/vvavavoom
Summary: “You don’t even know how to pierce a nose!” Lin exclaimed.orKya, Lin, and Izumi have a sleepover.
Relationships: Izumi & Kya (Avatar), Izumi (Avatar) & Kya II, Lin Beifong & Izumi (Avatar), Lin Beifong & Kya II, hint of a hint of Kyalin
Series: ATLA Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861210
Comments: 16
Kudos: 205





	Piercing

**Author's Note:**

> Kya is 15  
> Izumi is 14 (almost 15)  
> Lin is 12

“Look, all we need you to do is make the needle with this and Izumi and I will handle the rest.” Kya said.

“I’m not comfortable being a part of this!” Lin crossed her arms. “Aunt Katara said no.”

“Shhhh! You’re going to wake up Su.” Izumi looked over to the sleeping girl on the other side of the room. Suyin had begged to sleep in the same room as the older girls so she could be part of the sleepover.

The girls were staying in Kya’s room on Air Temple Island for her 15th birthday. Kya’s only wish for her birthday was to get her nose pierced just like her favorite pro bending player, but Katara was adamantly against it. She said Kya was way too young to be sticking metal in her face. So, Izumi and Kya decided to take it into their own hands.

They had waited until everyone on the island was asleep before asking Lin to make the final instrument in their plan. The needle.

“You don’t even know how to pierce a nose!” Lin exclaimed, ignoring her sleeping sister.

Izumi rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry! I’ve read all about it, it’s not that hard.” She picked up the book that she bought in Republic City, detailing step by step instructions on how to pierce just about anything. “You just stick the needle in.”

“Yeah and I’m going to heal it right away, so it won’t even hurt.” Kya folding her hands in pleading.

Lin looked nervously between her best friends. What if she ruined Kya’s nose? What if Katara blamed her? What if Izumi sneezes while doing it and accidentally pokes her eye out?

“Come on! What are you waiting for?” Izumi exclaimed in a whisper.

Lin finally sighed in defeat, putting her palm out. “Ok, fine. Give me the metal.”

“Yes!” Izumi and Kya cheered as Lin bended the metal bracelet into a long, sharp needle.

“How are you going to explain this to your mom?” Lin asked Kya as she watched Izumi heat up the needle with her firebending. “She’s going to kill you.”

“She’ll get over it, it’s not her nose.” Kya shrugged. It’s not fair, Kya was so nonchalant and cool about everything. Lin wishes she could be as unbothered.

“But you have such a pretty nose.” Lin tried a last-ditch effort to talk Kya out of it. “What if Izumi ruins it?”

“Ugh, I’m not going to ruin it!” The teenager scoffed as she finished disinfecting the needle. “Ok, lay back Kya, and whatever you do, don’t move.”

Kya smiled as she tilted her head back so Izumi could get to her nose at the right angle. She placed a small rubber eraser inside Kya’s nostril and positioned the needle.

“Deep breath in.” Izumi instructed. Kya calmly breathed in. Lin held her hands over her mouth in anticipation.

Lin watched in horror as Izumi quickly pierced the needle through her nose. Kya barely flinched and laughed out once she realized it was over. Izumi grabbed the tiny stud that Kya had picked out earlier in the day and carefully put it in the hole.

“Wow that was fast.” Kya chuckled as she sat up. Tears had formed in her eyes that Lin could only assume were from pain.

“Does it hurt?” Lin asked, her face pale.

“Yeah, it did for a second, but I’m fine now.” Kya smiled as she wiped away the tears.

Izumi sat back, proud of her work. “It looks amazing Kya! I can’t believe I did that.”

“I can’t believe I let you!” Kya laughed. She bended some water over her nose and gently healed the piercing so it wasn’t as tender. “Mom’s gonna flip!” She grinned.

Izumi and Kya laughed while Lin sat there dumbstruck. She was still shocked they were able to pierce it without any mishaps.

“So how does it look Lin? Is my nose still pretty enough for you?” Kya teased.

“Shut up!” Lin blushed. She wouldn’t admit it, but she actually really liked the piercing. Especially on Kya. “You’re just lucky Izumi didn’t mess up.”

“Har har.” Izumi laughed sarcastically. The princess pulled out a small pair of earrings. “Look at these cute earrings I found today! I saw them and I had to get them.”

“But you don’t have ear piercings.” Lin said, confused.

“I know, that’s why we’re going to pierce them.” Izumi said casually, pulling her hair back from her ears.

“You’re what!?”

-

Katara hummed as she prepared breakfast. Aang was outside with Tenzin and Bumi doing some training and Suyin was sitting at the kitchen table keeping her company while she colored a picture. The older girls still hadn’t woken up but Katara decided they had slept in enough.

She carefully opened the door to Kya’s room and found the three of them knocked out in their sleeping bags. Katara smiled as she gently shook Kya awake. “Good morning! It’s time for breakfa- KYA WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR NOSE!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and I LOVE comments <3


End file.
